Sabotase Aku Dong, Nozaki
by rufinaa
Summary: Sakura ingin mendukung hubungan Wakamatsu dan Nona Lorelei, alias Yuzuki. Namun, Nozaki justru mengancam akan menyabotase semua usahanya. [canon]


**Disclaimer:** Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Izumi Tsubaki

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning(s):** Canon, _typo(s)_ bertebaran, _absurd._ Walaupun ada yang dimodifikasi, mungkin tetap agak _spoiler_ di awal dan pertengahan. Bagi yang nggak suka spoiler dalam bentuk apa pun, mohon kebijaksanaan dan kesadarannya. (?)

* * *

 **Sabotase Aku Dong, Nozaki**

by rufinaa

.

Sakura ingat sekali hari di mana ia bertanya pada Wakamatsu mengenai perasaan Wakamatsu pada Yuzuki.

"Eh?! Jangan gitu dong, Kak!" seru juniornya yang polos itu, terkejut bukan main. "Nggak suka kok! Sama sekali!"

Tadinya Sakura kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat wajah malu-malu Wakamatsu jika ia betulan suka pada Yuzuki, tetapi kemudian ia malah dikejutkan lanjutan kalimat dari Wakamatsu bahwa anak klub basket itu suka pada Nona Lorelei.

Padahal Nona Lorelei adalah julukan Seo Yuzuki di klub paduan suara.

Gadis yang satu itu memang agak _blangsak_ sih kalau disebut Nona Lorelei, bahkan ia sendiri pun mengakui bahwa julukan itu terlalu menggelikan untuknya―yang kemudian diiyakan oleh Nozaki. Seo Yuzuki lebih suka jadi beruang daripada nona putri duyung yang terlihat lemah.

 _Wa-Wakamatsu nggak suka Yuzuki, tapi suka Nona Lorelei? Jangan-jangan dia nggak tau kalau Yuzuki itu Nona Lorelei?!_ Sakura malah panik sendiri. Wajahnya memerah, seolah baru saja mendapat pernyataan cinta walaupun sebenarnya ia senang karena ada yang menyukai Yuzuki.

Yuzuki yang itu, lho.

Makanya, gadis berpita jumbo itu jadi semangat, terlebih ia mendapat teman yang cintanya sama-sama bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Pertama-tama, akui perasaan!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. "Itulah tembok pertama kita!" Gadis itu berseru dengan semangat membara. Rencana itu ternyata disambut baik oleh Wakamatsu, junior polos yang baik hati dan mudah dihasut.

Tapi, ada yang mengganggu rencana Sakura, dan ia adalah Nozaki, 'musuh' yang paling tidak Sakura harapkan. Tentu saja, Sakura tidak tahu kalau Wakamatsu dan Yuzuki adalah sumber referensi komik Nozaki untuk tokoh Waka dan Ose. Komikus yang satu itu mana sanggup membuat tokoh Waka dan Ose di komiknya mendadak jadian. Bahkan, kalau mengutip istilah Mikoshiba, lebih baik dibuat bad end saja.

"Jangan ikut campur dalam hubungan mereka berdua." Begitu peringatan dari Nozaki dengan wajah dingin. "Aku tidak akan melarangmu mendukung mereka, tapi aku akan menyabotase semua usahamu."

 _Sa-sabotase?_ batin Sakura keesokan harinya saat ia sedang berjalan di koridor. _Nozaki akan melakukan apa memangnya?_

"Kak Sakura tadi memanggilku?" Mendadak, Wakamatsu muncul di ujung koridor. Sakura menoleh, dan langsung semringah.

"Ah, ya!" Sakura tersenyum. "Ini tentang Lorele―"

WUUUSH! Sesuatu menyambar pinggang Sakura, dan membawanya pergi.

 _UWAAAA―_ Sakura menjerit di dalam hati, terkejut bukan main. Ia meninggalkan Wakamatsu yang bingung karena Sakura mendadak hilang, pun Sakura juga bingung karena mendadak 'diculik'.

"Nozaki?!" Gadis itu terkejut ketika mengetahui pelakunya adalah laki-laki berbadan jangkung yang ia sukai. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

"Menyabotasemu, kan?"

 _Jadi ... ini maksud dari sabotase itu?_ Sakura menelan ludah. Tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Nozaki yang sulit ditebak itu.

Tadinya, Sakura pikir kejadian sabotase seperti penculikan itu hanya sekali saja, jadi Sakura kukuh untuk membantu hubungan Yuzuki dan Wakamatsu agar menjadi happy end. Namun, Nozaki juga sama kukuhnya untuk menyabotase segala usaha Sakura. Caranya, ya, dengan membawa kabur Sakura dengan kecepatan angin, sehingga Wakamatsu akan menganggap suara Sakura yang ia dengar sekejap hanyalah angin lalu.

"Wakamatsu, ayo ke ruang klub mus―"

WUUSH!

"Wakamatsu, Lorelei sebenarnya―"

WUUSH!

"Wakamatsu, Lorelei―"

WUUSH!

"Wakamatsu, Lor―"

WUUSH!

Wakamatsu lama-lama mulai sadar bahwa ia bukan berhalusinasi―Sakura benar-benar selalu hilang jika ia ingin membicarakan Nona Lorelei, orang yang disukak Wakamatsu. Kejadian itu mirip penculikan anak, cepat sekali, seperti membawa kabur Sakura bukanlah masalah―toh yang menggendongnya kabur kan Nozaki. Namun, Wakamatsu jadi tidak tega melihat Sakura jadi kelelahan.

"Sudahlah, Kak... Nggak usah memaksakan diri," ujar Wakamatsu dengan perasaan bersalah.

 _Tapi, jauh di lubuk hatiku terdalam, aku menghargai usaha Kakak demi hubunganku dengan Nona Lorelei._

"Ng-nggak apa-apa, Wakamatsu!" Sakura kepayahan, tetapi ia tersenyum lebar. "Ini aku yang menginginkannya!"

"Nggak usah memaksakan diri demi aku, Kak―"

"Jangan larang aku, Wakamatsu!" Sakura memotong. "La-lagian, ini demi aku kok!"

Gadis itu ngos-ngosan, matanya melirik kanan dan kiri sesuatu. Ia terlihat deg-degan, seolah sedang menunggu sesuatu. Wajahnya memerah karena berbagai maksud.

Alis Wakamatsu bertaut. _Jangan-jangan Kak Sakura punya tujuan lain..._

Sementara itu, Sakura masih sibuk mengatur napas sambil tak berhenti melirik kanan dan kiri.

 _Nozaki sebentar lagi akan menggendongku! Kyaa!_

Ternyata, tebakan Wakamatsu telak.

.

.

 **fin**

.

* * *

 **a/n:**

Yak, satu _scene_ yang pengin banget kubikin FFnya akhirnya tercapai. xD _Fyi,_ ini canon di komik volume 9. Endingnya dimodifikasi sih, hehe. Semoga menghibur!


End file.
